


Яма

by sexmalvina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, First Time, M/M, Physiology, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, асфиксия, первый раз, физиология
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina/pseuds/sexmalvina
Summary: Хакс и Рен угодили в ебливую яму.





	Яма

**Author's Note:**

> За вычитку спасибо [Efah!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah/pseuds/Efah)

Выгребная яма — термин, точно характеризующий то место, в котором оказался Хакс по милости Верховного лидера Рена. Вонючая, липкая, скользкая выгребная яма с бесчисленным количеством мерзких щупалец!

— В смысле, вы не можете вытащить нас отсюда? Сбросить меня с помощью Силы смогли, а вытащить не можете! — брызгая слюной, упрекнул Верховного лидера Хакс и потянулся к комлинку, закрепленному на поясе брюк — Митака, ожидающий в шаттле распоряжений, в случае опасности должен был вызвать подмогу немедленно. Но черное липкое щупальце размером с запястье обвилось вокруг бедра и узким гибким концом выбило комлинк из пальцев. Потеряв средство связи в скользящих и вибрирующих, словно альдераанское массажное кресло, щупальцах, Хакс смог сохранить спокойствие только потому, что был уверен — каким бы бесполезным Рен ни казался, он сможет.

— Скажите мне, что вытащите нас до того, как эта гигантская дианога решит нами перекусить. Сосредоточьтесь, или что вы обычно делаете, давайте, я в вас верю.

— Заткнитесь, — мрачно отозвался Рен и позволил новым щупальцам медленно обвиться вокруг своих щиколоток. Он выглядел раздраженным, растерянным, но ничуть не напуганным. Хакс знал, что Рен старается произвести на него впечатление. В глубине души этот суровый громадный форсъюзер наверняка был напуган до смерти, как мальчишка, поэтому и утянул Хакса за собой в яму, когда оказался внизу один. Или понимал, что при первом же удобном случае Хакс бросит его умирать в одиночестве. Хакс горько усмехнулся: конечно же, Рен догадывался. Было ошибкой подходить к краю ямы так близко.

Хакс настороженно оглянулся на толстое щупальце, ползущее к голове, и с нескрываемой ненавистью поинтересовался:

— У вас есть какие-нибудь идеи, Верховный лидер? С какой, по вашему мнению, тварью мы имеем дело?

Рен откинул голову и закрыл глаза, совершенно не реагируя на происходящее. Когда щупальце начало стаскивать с Хакса сапог, он переполз поближе к Рену:

— Рен… Верховный лидер! Не смею мешать вашему отдыху, но предполагаю, что оно пытается нас сожрать. Не могли бы вы поторопиться и предпринять что-то дельное? Свяжитесь с Митакой силой мысли или еще как-нибудь, вы так не можете?

— Это не дианога, и оно блокирует мои способности, ничем не могу помочь, уймите свой приступ истерии и умрите с достоинством, — не открывая глаз, сказал Рен и продолжил лежать как ни в чем не бывало.

От услышанного Хакса прошиб холодный пот. Рен намеренно обрек его на смерть. Вынудил составить себе компанию. Эгоистично. Не по уставу. Хакс бегло прокрутил в голове другие варианты спасения, подумал минуту-другую и приложил ладонь к готовому вырваться из груди сердцу. Он много раз в юности, страдая от бессонницы после конфликтов с отцом, а после его гибели уже с Реном, представлял свою смерть какой угодно, в самых разнообразных ситуациях, но ни разу — в выгребной яме в окружении ненавистных змееподобных отростков, испускающих на него отвратительную тягучую слизь, белыми пятнами въедающуюся в одежду. Хакс тяжело вдохнул, медленно выдохнул, с огромным трудом сфокусировал мечущийся в поисках путей спасения взгляд на Рене. Вскинул руку и что было силы опустил ее на его мягкую потную щеку. Звук хлесткой пощечины выдернул Хакса из прострации. Он посмотрел на свою руку, идеально лежащую на покрасневшей щеке Верховного лидера, обдумал причину недопустимой секундной потери контроля над своими эмоциями и нервно рассмеялся. Вскочившего с места взбешенного Рена щупальца моментально зафиксировали и неторопливо вернули на спину. Рен перевел на него полный гнева взгляд и сжал челюсти, не в состоянии даже повернуть голову в его сторону.

— Давно мечтал это сделать, — с издевкой сказал Хакс, расслышав скрип его зубов. Сдул выбившиеся из укладки волосы с глаз и опустил второй кулак точно между ног Рена. — Ваш писк боли словно музыка для ушей, Верховный лидер. Это единственное, что я хотел бы слышать перед смертью.

Искаженное лицо Рена еще больше скривилось от проникшего в открывшийся рот щупальца. Хакс настороженно отодвинулся подальше, пока не оказался обездвижен и тесно прижат к Рену. От испуга и отвращения грудную клетку сжало словно под тяжестью. Хакс поймал ртом воздух и замер, когда щупальца сняли второй сапог, крадучись пролезли под пояс брюк, расстегнули ремень, застежки и осторожно потянули штанины вниз — сначала одну, затем другую. Рен рядом тоже остался без штанов.

— Верховный лидер, — дрожащим голосом прокомментировал Хакс, — вы такой непривлекательный, вы в курсе? Неудивительно, что от вас сбежала даже мусорщица.

Уничтожающий взгляд Рена потерялся под слоями щупалец, облепивших его лицо и шею. Другие потянули короткий топ — кто такое носит? — и пролезли под нижнее белье. Хакс сам оказался без шинели и кителя. Майку стащили через голову, белье стянули следом за брюками, и тело погрузилось во влажное приятное нечто, совсем не располагающее к смерти. Щупальца под спиной перекатывались, массажируя и расслабляя, будто знали, что готовят самое изысканное блюдо во всей галактике. Хакс сжал в ладони мономолекулярный нож, который успел вытащить из рукава, и вновь посмотрел на Рена. Тот был так близко, связанный, раздетый и беззащитный. Хакс мог при желании разделаться с ним за секунды, вонзив клинок в самое сердце или перерезав артерию на открывшейся шее, но понимал, насколько безнадежным станет его собственное положение, если он останется в яме один. Вместе они смогли бы одолеть этого монстра, Рен бы не стал спокойно дожидаться смерти, у него наверняка был план. Хакс перевел взгляд на его голый живот, на возбужденный член, лежащий в лобковых коротко стриженных черных волосах, покрытых слизью, и скривился. Позлорадствовать не получилось — Рен превосходил его размерами во всех местах. Хакс оторопел. Что за чертовщина здесь происходит? Почему у Верховного лидера эрекция? От непонимания вновь накатило тягостное чувство тревоги. Хакс закрыл глаза и сосредоточился, стараясь унять возникшую дрожь в руках. Он никогда не испытывал панических атак, но читал о них и, судя по всему, в данный момент приближался к этому состоянию. Хакс невольно схватился за толстое щупальце, скользнувшее по груди, и едва сдержался чтобы не закричать, когда оно обвило шею и слегка придушило. В глазах потемнело от страха, затылок потянуло, мышцы обмякли, словно что-то высосало из них все силы. Дрожь в руках сменилась онемением и покалыванием. Хакс едва не выронил нож, бегло оглядел землистые стены ямы, уходящие в высоту на несколько метров, и вновь подумал о возможных вариантах спасения. Если щупальца отвлекутся на Рена, быть может, Хакс сумеет зацепиться клинком за скользкие стены, хотя это представлялось трудновыполнимым.

— Генерал Хакс, — издевательским тоном позвал Рен, — вы живы или умерли от истерии?

От возмущения Хакс не сразу сообразил, что ответить. В порыве гнева схватил щупальце, сжимавшее шею, и попытался скинуть. Пальцы скользнули по гладкой коже, под ногти набилась слизь, не получилось даже сдвинуть его с места! Возможно, стоит последовать примеру Верховного лидера и расслабиться в ожидании неизбежного. Хакс помотал головой — если это последний шанс продемонстрировать Рену свое истинное отношение, которое приходилось подавлять последние шесть лет, то он воспользуется им непременно.

— Отсосите мой большой член! — заявил он и посмотрела на Рена с вызовом.

Рен ответил взглядом на удивление спокойным и снисходительным.

— Маленький, эгоистичный, капризный ребенок, — взволнованно добавил Хакс и продолжил меланхолично биться с щупальцем. К бессмысленным движениям и усилившейся одышке добавился озноб. Кончик щупальца коснулся губ и верхних зубов, Хакс до смерти боялся удушения. — Почему я? Вы должны сдохнуть первым!

Рен нахмурился. Щупальца медленно отодвинулись от него, больше не ограничивая в движениях. Если бы он захотел, то смог бы с легкостью осадить Хакса.

— Я вам уступлю.

— Заткнитесь! Вы должны были сдохнуть еще в тот злосчастный день вместе со Сноуком, и тогда я бы не оказался по вашей тупости в этом унизительном положении. Мое тело даже не найдут, чтобы похоронить с почестями!

— Какая утрата для Первого Ордена.

— Именно! Я пожертвовал собой ради Первого Ордена, я отдал ему все!

— Не драматизируйте.

— Сволочь! Вы всегда были не более чем бесполезной игрушкой Сноука, высокомерный, неблагодарный, вы не заслужили быть Верховным лидером, им должен был стать…

Когда щупальце заполнило рот и брызнуло вязкой жидкостью в горло, Хакс не раздумывая вспорол упругую черную кожу. Хлынувшей струей слизи отбросило руку, от низкого животного воя заложило уши. Яму тряхнуло, разъяренные щупальца подбросили обоих вверх, поймали Хакса в воздухе, сильнее сжали шею и зафиксировали намертво все тело. Оказавшийся под ним Рен чудом увернулся от летящего в лицо клинка. Хакс закатил глаза, чувствуя, как теряет сознание, голова и грудь готовы были разорваться от боли.

Из ощущения блаженной пустоты его выдернули назойливые руки, не отличавшиеся деликатностью. Хакс неохотно открыл глаза, продолжая чувствовать небывалое облегчение, даже неразборчивый хриплый шепот над ухом казался эвфонией. Внезапно возникшее перед носом грозное вытянутое лицо заставило дернуться. Рен схватил Хакса за локоть и предупреждающе шикнул, а второй рукой ласково погладил обвитое вокруг его шеи расслабленное щупальце. Словно змея, оно извернулось и проползло вдоль позвоночника, облизало бока, ягодицы и застыло, упершись кончиком в бедро. Щупальца на руках почти перестали ограничивать движения. Хакс попытался перекатиться на бок, чтобы избавить себя от тесного контакта с горячим липким телом Рена, но не смог. Голова приятно закружилась и устало упала Рену на грудь, во рту разлился сладковатый привкус, смутно напомнивший леденцы из детства, которые Хакс любил сосать, пока не видел Брендол. Множество зародившихся вопросов к Рену прорывались из обманчиво томительной неги, охватившей мысли и тело. Хакс не поддастся на эти уловки, никакие наркотические вещества не смогут понизить его способность к мыслительным процессам.

Хакс прочистил горло и попытался спросить, что именно знал Рен об этом месте и намеренно скрыл, чтобы унизить его. Речь вышла невнятной, тягучей и утомительной — из-за слизи все мышцы расслабились. Хакс собрался с силами и попробовал снова:

— Выладывайте все, што знате, — получилось лучше, хоть и напоминало речь пьяного контрабандиста в дешевой кантине. Хакс посчитал, что это должно быть привычно для Рена и тот поймет каждое слово.

— Вы обоссались, — гневно сказал Рен. 

Хакс с трудом поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо. Вместе с его вздымающейся грудью при каждом глубоком вдохе невольно двигался и сам Хакс.

— На вас?

Рен поджал губы. Вблизи они казались еще больше и мягче. Хакс не имел представления, зачем подумал о их мягкости, но пообещал себе разобраться в этом вопросе позже, если выживет.

— Поэтому у вас стоит, — заключил Хакс и демонстративно скривился, выражая крайнее отвращение от контакта с Реном и его членом, упирающимся в живот, — возбуждает, когда на вас справляют нужду? Только малую или большую тоже?

— Заткнитесь, пока я не справил большую нужду вам на голову.

— Да вас это заводит.

— Не то слово. Съебитесь с меня, я вам не лежанка.

— Как вы смели подумать, что мне нравится находиться с вами в тесном контакте? Будь у меня малейшая возможность от вас отстраниться, я бы воспользовался ею непременно!

Устав держать голову, Хакс снова положил ее Рену на грудь и горько вздохнул. Щупальца, стискивавшие бедра и щиколотки, ослабли и поползли вниз, другие приласкали спину и снова схватили за руки. Рен под ним рыкнул и выругался. Хакс вскинул глаза, не сумев скрыть радостную ухмылку: с момента попадания в яму от щупалец доставалось только ему, а теперь настал черед Рена.

— Отвали, — прохрипел Рен, вырвал из щупалец руку и накрыл лицо Хакса ладонью. Щупальца устремились к запястью, поползли по пальцам и обернулись вокруг них пульсирующими кольцами. Хакс замотал головой. Ладонь Рена, огромная и скользкая, пахнущая свежескошенной травой, ослабла и скатилась вниз. Хакс слизнул влагу с губ, чтобы вновь почувствовать на языке приятную сладость, и поднял взгляд. Несколько тонких щупалец поползли по подбородку и скользнули Рену в рот. Другие обвили шею, скрутились вокруг груди и зазмеились по животу и бедрам. От бессилия Рен откинул голову и зажмурился. Хакс тоже замер, ощутив прохладную влагу на горящей коже бедра и промежности. Приоткрытые губы снова испачкались в слизи. Тяжелели веки, тело наливалось жаром. От вязкой слизи во рту снова начали путаться мысли и слова.

Хакс ткнул сопящего над ухом Рена кулаком в бок, пока щупальца не обвили его руки и не зафиксировали за спиной. От приятного, охватившего тело тепла захотелось расслабиться и пустить все на самотек, даже если перед смертью предстояло сомнительного рода развлечение. Когда тонкий кончик защекотал небо и проскользнул глубже, закрывая дыхательные пути, Хакс невольно сжал челюсти. От удара в спину потемнело в глазах. Вместо сладкой слизи рот наполнился его собственной кровью. Хакс успел повернуть голову и сплюнуть, до того, как щупальца обвили каждый сантиметр его тела и вытянули, как струну. От металлического привкуса потекшей в горло жидкости грудь сдавило спазмом. Хакс глотнул, набрал в легкие воздуха и задержал дыхание, чтобы сдержать рвоту, но кровь, смешанная с питательным батончиком и кафом, принятыми перед вылетом, фонтаном брызнула изо рта и залила лицо с шеей. Щупальца прошлись по щекам и подбородку, размазывая рвоту и слизь, раздвинули приоткрытые губы и вновь заполнили рот. Вязкая слизь показалась спасением. От эйфории закружилась голова. Хакс ослабел, отбросил всякую мысль о том, чтобы вырываться, и думал только об одном — как он будет выглядеть в глазах подчиненных, если тело найдут в таком виде. Радовало лишь то, что Верховный лидер оказался возле него в такой же нелепой ситуации.

— Вы выглядите жалким, перестаньте им сопротивляться и примите неизбежное с достоинством, — шепнул на ухо Рен.

Хакс приоткрыл глаза. Покорно лежащий рядом Рен, подвергшийся влиянию наркотиков, только вселял ужас. Он дрожал, краснел, вздыхал, кусал губы и снова вздыхал. Щупальца сновали между его ног, размазывая белую слизь по бедрам, лезли в рот и змеились по всему телу. От этого зрелища к горлу снова подступил ком. Хакс замотал головой. Если бы он мог, он бы сказал, что жалок и смехотворен сам Рен, глуп и никчемен, годен разве только состоять на побегушках у настоящего Верховного лидера, коим является Хакс. Если бы Хакс мог, он бы избил Рена до крови из носа и глаз.

Когда щупальца коснулись промежности и надавили на анус, от унижения Хакс просто заплакал. Он не видел ухмылки Рена, не слышал больше его слов, но жгучее чувство стыда, парализующее все тело, заставляло ощущать собственное ничтожество.

Прохладная влага, разлившаяся внутри кишечника, скрутила живот судорогой. От распирающей боли захотелось кричать. Хакс до скрежета стиснул зубы, чтобы не проронить ни звука. А когда напрягшиеся мышцы пронзила жгучая боль, едва не сорвал криком голос. Щупальца прорвались глубже, заполняя собой нутро, обвились вокруг ног, согнули и развели их в стороны. От давления на вздутый от слизи живот содержимое желудка вновь потекло из уголков рта. Обессилевший от боли и эйфории, Хакс даже не смог пошевелиться, чтобы не глотать собственную рвоту. Огромная рука Рена, накрыв Хаксу лицо, повернула его голову набок. От подобной заботы хотелось только сдохнуть.

Хакс не помнил, когда все закончилось, когда их выкинуло наверх и как перед его носом оказались испачканные в слизи сапоги Митаки. Хакс поднял отяжелевшую голову, щурясь от ряби, нащупал рукой каменистую землю и с облегчением выдохнул — он выбрался. Когда яма рядом выплюнула испачканные в слизи вещи, Хакс, обдирая колени, отполз от провала и без сил распростерся у ног Рена. Митака накрыл его плечи пледом, опустился на колено рядом и протянул руку. От помощи Хакс не отказался, кое-как привстал, схватившись за предложенную руку, и позволил себя поставить на ноги. Дрожащими пальцами запахнул плед на груди, сделал нетвердый шаг. Смущенный взгляд Митаки скользнул по его коленям и устремился куда-то вдаль. Голый Рен, стряхивающий с рук слизь, издевательски ухмыльнулся. Перед глазами у Хакса снова все поплыло. Он оглянулся в поисках «Ипсилона» и раздраженно сник — Митака оставил шаттл метрах в ста от проклятой выгребной ямы. Но если ускорить шаг, Хакс доберется туда раньше, чем позорно обделается на глазах у этих двоих.

— Генерал Хакс, могу я вас проводить? — осведомился Митака.

— Принесите все мои вещи, — хрипло ответил Хакс и поплелся к шаттлу. Язык все еще еле ворочался, ноги заплетались, кожа горела, будто попала под палящее солнце. Хакс еле сдерживал тошноту, все еще чувствуя во рту сладковатую вязкость.

Единственный освежитель на личном шаттле Верховного лидера Рена был компактным и оборудованным новейшей необходимой техникой. Строгий и лаконичный, в серых тонах. Хакс едва добежал до него — наполненный слизью живот прихватило на середине пути. От боли стало невозможно дышать. Хакс сбросил плед на холодный дюрасталевый пол, сел на унитаз и при первых же потугах не смог сдержать слез. А когда заметил размазанные по бедрам кровоподтеки и вспомнил, через что ему пришлось пройти, зарыдал в голос.

— Мерзкий выродок Кайло Рен, будь ты проклят! — прорычал он и ударил кулаком в стоящий рядом умывальник.

При появлении хамской физиономии Рена в дверях Хакс от возмущения чуть не свалился с унитаза.

— К вашему сведению, здесь занято! — гаркнул он и не смог сдержать позорного стона боли, когда очередная порция слизи вышла из него, будто толченое стекло.

Рен закатил покрасневшие глаза и прошел к душевой, маяча у Хакса перед носом голой задницей. Открыл дверь кабины, настроил на панели нужную температуру и встал под струи. Никакой крови, ушибов или повреждений на его коже не было, только небольшие потертости и раздражение в самых нежных местах.

— Вы знали об этом месте! — злобно бросил Хакс. Не вставая, нажал на слив и включил функцию поддержания гигиены. От ударившей в зад струи подскочил на месте и взвыл, облокотившись на умывальник рядом. Постоял с минуту на подрагивающих ногах, успокоился и поспешил в душевую. Толкнув Рена плечом к стене, встал напротив.

— Посчастливилось как-то раз побывать в подобном месте, — спокойно ответил Рен, повернулся к Хаксу спиной, выдавил из дозатора гель и нанес на волосы.

— С кем? — спросил Хакс и, не дождавшись ответа, повторил настойчивее: — С кем?

Рен бросил на него взгляд через плечо и небрежно улыбнулся:

— С близким мне человеком.

Освежители в шаттлах типа «Ипсилон» всегда были небольшими, унитаз — впритык к умывальнику, душевая — слишком тесной для двоих. Хакс задел членом ягодицу Рена и решил не извиняться, даже больше — придвинулся ближе и опустил на его намыленный бок ладонь, а второй потрепал ягодицу. Наркотическая слизь наделила Хакса излишней смелостью. Рен перестал размазывать пену по голове.

— Эта задница любит приключения? — игриво спросил Хакс и повел бедрами, снова задевая его членом.

Рен медленно обернулся. Будь Хакс в здравом уме, отступил бы не раздумывая, но свирепое выражение лица Верховного лидера его совершенно не насторожило. От толчка в грудь Хакса впечатало в мокрую стену. Он схватился за перегородку, чтобы не поскользнуться, выпрямился и упрямо приблизился к Рену снова. Если бы у Хакса была полная эрекция, его член коснулся бы члена Рена.

— Могу ее порадовать, — сказал он и улыбнулся. Его попытку дотронуться Рен пресек несильным ударом по руке. Хакс потер ушибленное запястье. — Я не гомосексуалист, но понимаю, что вам это нужно, я готов помочь.

— Я таким не интересуюсь, — на удивление терпеливо ответил Рен. На его щеках снова расцвел румянец, затуманенные, полуприкрытые глаза оценивающе прошлись по телу Хакса и вернулись к лицу.

— Ни к чему оправдания, я был свидетелем того, как вы наслаждались происходящим. Признайте, что вы мечтаете о члене, тем более о моем.

— Даже если бы я интересовался мужчинами, вы были бы последним, кому я позволил бы отсосать, не говоря уже о большем.

— Вы должны быть благодарны, что я вообще обратил на вас внимание. Как вы смеете отказывать мне? Да вы… сосунок!

От удара в челюсть перед глазами заплясали искры. Хакс пошатнулся, оперся плечом о стену и на неслушающихся ногах медленно сполз вниз. Онемевшим лицом прижался к холодной дюрастали и застонал, когда постепенно нарастающая боль охватила левую щеку и нос. Хакс долго моргал, прежде чем смог открыть глаза и что-то разглядеть. Не в состоянии даже пошевелиться, проводил взглядом уходящие ноги Рена и вздрогнул от его бесстрастного глубокого голоса:

— Температура воды ноль градусов, поток — максимальный.

Ледяные струи обожгли кожу. Хакс привстал на колени и замер, с трудом контролируя до боли скованные мышцы. Попытался открыть запертую дверь, дать голосовую команду, отключить панель подачи воды дрожащими окоченевшими пальцами. А когда температуру удалось повысить, долго трясся в углу душевой под теплыми струями и наблюдал за стекающей в слив розовой водой — из носа капала кровь. Хакс опустил голову, заметил размытую струю крови на полу между ног и перевел взгляд на тумбу под умывальником, где находилась аптечка. Когда он согреется и тщательно отмоется, когда смажет ушибы бактой, оденется и приведет себя в порядок, настанет время для исполнения плана по устранению Кайло Рена — пока тот первый не извел его своими глупыми выходками.


End file.
